


You're My Best Friend

by SukiAlanna



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiAlanna/pseuds/SukiAlanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Amy Santiago saved Jake Peralta and one time he saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for bring_me_sugar on DW. I hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from a Taylor Swift song.

April 27, 2012

It was three AM and Amy was pissed. She had a plan. Tomorrow, today, was supposed to be a great day off with lunch with Kylie, some paperwork, and then Chinese takeout alone in her apartment. It hadn’t involved picking her drunk coworker up from a bar because he couldn’t remember how to get home.

On top of the general inconvenience of being rudely awoken at three in the morning, it was snowing, and while Amy generally enjoyed snow, trudging through it the five blocks it took to get to the Hog’s Head was not her definition of a good time.

She spilled in, shaking the white flakes from her hair. “It looks like you have dandruff,” one of the men at the bar said. She was pretty sure she had arrested him on prostitution charges. She ignored him as she made her way to where Jake was lying face down.

“Come on, get up,” Amy said. She shook Jake’s shoulder roughly.

“Amy?” He turned his head slightly so he was looking at her. “My face is sticky.”

“That’s probably because of the bar. It looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in the last century.”

“I cleaned it yesterday,” the bartender protested.

Amy turned her glare on him. She hadn’t taken a seminar on it, but she liked to thing that she was good at glaring all the same. She was no Rosa, but the bartender did turn his attention back to the glass he was filling.

“I’m glad you came.” Jake’s words were half slurred. 

Amy sighed and half dragged him off of his stool. “Did you think I wouldn’t? We’re partners, Jake.”

“Partners,” he repeated, a smile on his face. He was so happy to see her that she couldn’t help but smile back. Neither of them mentioned the case that had caused the drinking. They solved it together five days later.

July 16, 2013

“The Vulture is coming,” Rose didn’t sound panicked like Amy would be, and she wasn’t crying like Charles had the last time the Vulture had appeared, but all the same there was something in her tone that seemed distinctly unlike her. It was worrying enough that even Jake sat up and took notice.

“Is he coming for your case?” Jake asked.

Amy shook her head. She had been working with Rosa, and they were trying to bust a small prostitution ring. It was nowhere near large enough for Major Crimes to take. Judging by his face, Jake realized what case the Vulture was after at the same time Amy did. He was after the case Jake had been working on for months.

“I’ll distract him,” Amy promised. 

The grateful look Jake shot her when she stumbled back into the precinct an hour later was worth the hour she had spent listening to the Vulture praise himself. 

Later Amy found an old, hard peep on her desk with the words ‘Thanks, Santiago. For, like, vulturing the Vulture’ scrawled in Jake’s practically illegible handwriting. She smiled again and put the note into her desk to keep, although she would never admit it to him.

September 5, 2013

Of course Jake would dare Rosa to office chair races and of course he would totally lose control of his and crash into a desk. Of course of all the desks in the precinct, it had to be Scully’s. And of course Scully had rats the size of Amy’s head. She didn’t even know how they fit in there. Scully and Hitchcock called them Buddy and Buddy Two. And, to top it off, of course Buddy Two had to bite Jake.

Amy rushed into action. “Rosa, help him up,” she said, using her best One-Day-I’ll-Be-Captain voice. Rosa just rolled her eyes. It was Boyle who hauled him to his feet.

“I’m fine, Santiago,” Jake said. His next comment was addressed to Rosa. “Want to try again?”

“You’re bleeding.” With that, Rosa turned around and returned to her desk.

Captain McGinley stuck his head out of his office. “What’s going on here?”

“A rat bit Jake!” Boyle yelled.

McGinley thought about that for a moment. Then he spoke, “Carry on.”

“Hey Amy,” Jake said.

“Yeah?” 

“Is that rat supposed to be foaming at the mouth like that?”

“Hospital!” Amy yelped.

October 5, 2013

“I am very disappointed in you, Detective Peralta.”

Later, Amy wouldn’t be able to say what possessed her. She knew it was one of the worst impulses she had ever had when she said, “It was my fault.”

“Detective Santiago,” Captain Holt turned his Eyebrow of Disappointment on her, “do you mean to tell me that you went against my orders, took a rogue shopping cart into a well-known drug mule’s territory, and then stood by and watched as Detective Peralta was slapped multiple times by a very short and very angry woman who disliked his intrusion into her competitive scrabble tournament?”

Amy wished she had been the one to slap Jake. “Yes, sir.”

Holt sighed. “Since this is the first… incident of the sort I have seen you involved with, I will not be punishing either of you. Dismissed, detectives.”

Amy left the office feeling downcast. Holt would never agree to be the Chief Vick to her Juliet O’Hara now. Jake didn’t even thank her. All in all, it had been an awful week and even doing paperwork on the case she had closed the day before wouldn’t help.

“Santiago,” Rosa called. “We’ve got a case.”

Amy smiled. Distraction was just what she needed. 

April 11, 2014

Jake was at his desk hunched over a piece of paper. When Amy marched over to her desk and sat down, she could see what he was working on. He was doodling a dinosaur.

“Jake,” she said, “I need to talk to you.” He didn’t look up. “Jake?”

“Santiago, you’re a girl,” he said. “What would you like for your birthday?”

“My birthday is in August.”

Jake ran a hand through his hair. “I mean theoretically.”

Amy paused to think. “I like personal things. Things that show someone cared and spent time on the gift.”

“I don’t have time, Amy, that’s the problem.”

“Whose birthday is it?” asked Amy.

“My mom’s,” Jake responded. “I had it in my calendar and I meant to get her something, but then we had the case with that guy dressed as Big Bird and I just forgot.”

Amy glanced at the clock. “Do you have time to go shopping after work?”

Jake grinned. “I do. I’ll take Gina, my mom loves her. Thanks for the idea, Santiago!” He sprang to his feet and headed off towards Gina’s desk.

“Anytime,” Amy said softly. “Happy to help.” 

February 5, 2016

Fridays were supposed to be good days. They weren’t as good as Saturdays, but they were supposed to be good days. Your partner wasn’t supposed to get shot on a Friday.

“Amy!” Jake yelled. The perp was escaping, but he didn’t care. 

He dropped beside his partner and shook her. “Amy. Santiago. Wake up, please.”

He heard Boyle calling it in. “Officer down.” Never had those words seemed so chilling.

“Amy, I wanted things to happen between us romantic-stylez and they did and I think I love you and you can’t leave me now.”

Her eyes fluttered but didn’t open. “I love you too,” she whispered.

The ambulance arrived soon, and Jake had never been so happy to see someone affiliated with the fire department show up. “You’re going to be okay,” he told her. Her lips curved into a smile.

She was okay. Best of all, they were okay.


End file.
